nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Tac Nayn
Tac Nayn''' (also known as Nyan Cat's evil twin)' Is an evil version of Nyan Cat, sometimes being counted as Nyan Cat's nightmare or evil twin. They are one of the strong known enemies/nightmares of Nyan Cat as of 2018. The song (you guessed it) Nyan Cat in reverse. Coverage * Tac Nayn, being the opposite of Nyan Cat, is breakfast themed, while Nyan Cat has more of a sweet dessert after dinner theme, hence Tac Nayn's torso, instead, being a waffle. Nyan Battle! Nyan Cat Vs Tac Nayn (Spoilers!) In this video, Tac Nayn, also known in this video as T.9, was sent to take over planet Earth for said cat's race of, presumably, the rest of the Tac Nayn species. Tac Nayn started this off by attacking and injuring Donut Pusheen to try and clear the path for this task. Nyan Cat was not happy with this and began to defend the Donut Cat. Tac Nayn then gave the option for Nyan Cat to leave to finish this, in which Nyan Cat refuses, forcing a battle to ensue. Tac Nayn nearly had Nyan Cat down, yet Nyan Cat suddenly got the upper hand with the Nyan ability, Rainbow Rage. Severely angered from this, Tac Nayn snapped, began to use the Nayn ability, Burning Rage, and abandoned the mission to over take the planet and blow it up instead, upsetting the other Tac Nayns. Tac Nayn then shoots multiple grey streaks into Earth, in which one hit Nyan Cat. Tac Nayn almost finishes Nyan Cat, off but Donut Pusheen covers the attack, which kills her. Angered by this, Nyan Cat uses their Light Form, a "White Nyan" with what appears to be wings and charges a dark blue ball of energy, which blasts Tac Nayn back into the Tacs' ship, blowing it up, along with the rest of the Nayns, presumably killing them all and driving them extinct. In the Games Powers/Abilities Dark Breath Tail Pound Razor Dark Beam Dark Beam Scratch Burning Rage Rapid Fire Greyscale Beam (When using Burning Rage) Fatal Greyscale Beam (When using Burning Rage) (Instantly kills foes) Trivia * Like Nyan Cat, it is unknown what gender Tac Nayn is, but they are most probably male. * Due to how they look, many assumed the cat to be evil, but the original video does not state that Waflle Cat/Tac Nayn is or not. * Despite the hatred Tac recived from fans who watched "NYAN BATTLE" and "Nyan Cat Falls in Love Again", Tac Nayn still has a fan base. * It is rumored that Tac Nayn was the one who fired the comet or even ''was the comet that hit Mrs. Nyan Cat. It was also rumored that Tac Nayn was aiming for Nyan Cat, not Mrs. Nyan Cat. * Tac Nayn in some fan bases, has an even more smarter and more evil sister named T.9 (Tac-Nine). * On Nyan.cat, Tac Nayn earned the nickname "The Eater of Souls". * There is a bug currently on Nyan.cat that makes the greyscale rainbow appear in Tac Nayn's face and the skulls fly and float the wrong way. * The early redesign version of Nyan.cat had Tac Nayn facing right instead of left. * Two or three different Nyan Cat games have the wrong Tac Nayn sprite or use the wrong rainbow. * Tac Nayn might not be able to fly fowards. * Tac Nayn might also be a kitten, based on appearance (if fan-art was canon, this would be further proved). * Tac-Nayn's name, when spelled backwards, is in fact, Nyan Cat. Gallery Real life tac nayn by narutomustdie842-d6f7hi9.jpg|By NarutoMustDie842 (Laura Spremo-Bain) Nyan Cat painting FINALb small.jpg|By Admin (J.R. Barker) 158482.png.gif|The original Tac Nayn animation (Notice the non 8-bit eyebrows and tilted jaw) T-9.png|An alternative version of Tac Nayn. This is also the sister of Tac Nayn in other fandom works Tac nayn demolition nayn.jpg Tac-Nyan-vs-Nyan-Cat.gif Tac Naynz.png Category:Cats Category:Food Category:Non-Space Category:Non-Happy Category:Evil Nyan Category:Tac Nayn Nation Category:Dark Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Nyan Cat Song Category:Appears on YouTube Category:Non-Stars Category:Recolored Rainbows Category:Colored Backdrop Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains